La sombra del amor
by Dark Padme
Summary: Kagome entra a una universidad fuera de Japón en busca de un amor perdido, por primera vez en su vida está viviendo sola en una vieja casa victoriana, cosas extrañas comienzan a pasar pero ¿Los fantasmas no existen, o si? -Universo Alterno- Inu/Kag
1. Experiencias

La sombra del amor

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía si esta era la mejor decisión pero sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Kagome caminaba por las calles de un país que no era el suyo, se sentía como una completa extraña, eso la asustaba pero al mismo tiempo la emocionaba. Era la primera vez que salía de Japón, había terminado la preparatoria y había decidido estudiar fuera, este siempre había sido su sueño.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había dejado atrás, especialmente su familia de la cual ella era muy unida, su mamá, su hermano Souta y su abuelo. Sin duda los extrañaría, sólo esperaba poder sobrevivir el primer semestre en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de repostería en Inglaterra.

Kagome suspiró mientras esperaba al joven que le rentaría un pequeño departamento cerca de su nueva escuela. Hacía frío y parecía que iba a llover, la joven vio el cielo y puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, fue cuando vio a un guapo joven acercándose a ella con una linda sonrisa.

"¿Kagome Higurashi?" preguntó ofreciendo su mano, Kagome sonrió y se ruborizó un poco "¿Miroku?" contestó la joven estrechando la mano del joven frente a ella.

"Vaya nunca pensé que fueras tan bonita" le dijo sonriendo, Kagome sólo sonrió, no estaba acostumbrada a que chicos guapos le dijeran que era bonita, tal vez era algo que era más común en este país.

"Oh, lo siento estaba pensando en voz alta" comentó un poco apenado "Pero sígueme, tengo justo el lugar para ti"

Ambos caminaron, el lugar no estaba muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, le sorprendió a Kagome ver que su nuevo apartamento parecía una casa victoriana muy vieja y estaba justo frente al campus.

Kagome siguió a Miroku, subió unas cuantas escaleras y se tardó un poco en abrir la puerta. La joven abrió ampliamente los ojos al entrar, el lugar se veía muy descuidado y lleno de polvo.

El lugar ya estaba amueblado, la sala tenía un loveseat rojo y un sillón sencillo frente a una mesa cuadrada de madera, no había televisión, gracias al cielo tenía su laptop aunque no estaba segura si los servicios ya habían sido contratados como la luz, el agua, el gas y el internet cosas en las que se tenía que comenzar a preocupar, si, su madre le estaría mandando dinero pero sólo el suficiente para sobrevivir, tenía que encontrar trabajo.

"Bueno, este es el lugar, pensé que te gustaría ya que esta justo enfrente de tu escuela" comentó Miroku quitando las telarañas de las paredes.

Kagome camino hacia la cocina la cual era amplia, tenía una mesa de madera y dos sillas, había una cafetera vieja en la estufa y había una ventana amplia sobre el sink.

"Si, bueno, no pensé que estuviera tan grande en internet sólo había visto las fotos del cuarto y la sala" comenzó Kagome, se le hacía muy extraño que un lugar tan amplio y cercano al campus estuviera tan disponible, sabía que tenía que haber alguna especie de trampa.

Miroku la vio por unos instantes serio y luego sonrió "Ha ¿te gusta entonces?" Kagome lo vio extrañada

"¿Seguro que no asustan o algo así?" Miroku dejó ir una ligera risa fingida aunque se veía tenso. "Por favor ¿no creerás en fantasmas verdad?

Kagome había vivido en un templo con un abuelo muy creyente pero ella nunca había creído en fantasmas. "No… es sólo que bueno, el lugar es muy amplio y frente al campus y la verdad piden muy poco para lo que es"

"Mi padre siempre le ha dado preferencia a los estudiantes, siempre les cobra menos, velo como una bendición" comentó Miroku subiendo las escaleras que daban al cuarto y al baño.

Kagome lo siguió aun extrañada entró al baño y después siguió a Miroku al cuarto donde había una cama y un pequeño escritorio en la esquina.

"Bueno creo que eso es todo" le dijo rascando su cabeza "Abajo hay otro baño y medio y un cuarto de lavado"

"De acuerdo, entonces ¿me prometes que el lugar no tiene nada?" Le preguntó Kagome con sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Lo prometo" contestó el joven sereno.

Fue cuando lo escuchó un sonido fuerte como si algo se hubiera reventado, ambos caminaron hacia donde el sonido provenía, había sido la ventana del baño.

"¿Te importaría traerme la escoba que esta al pie de la escalera?" le dijo Miroku con voz de aburrimiento mientras se ponía a levantar los pedazos grandes de vidrio.

Kagome asintió con su cabeza y bajó.

"No sé qué te trames pero más te vale que la dejes en paz, necesito el dinero y no dejaré que la asustes" dijo Miroku enojado aun levantando los pedazos.

Kagome escuchó otro ruido y subió corriendo "¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó llegando al baño con la escoba en la mano. Vio más vidrios rotos frente a Miroku, era la ventana del baño que se había roto.

Miroku vio a Kagome y rápidamente se puso a gritar "Niños desastrosos, se pusieron a tirar piedras y le dieron a la ventana"

"Lo siento señorita, fueron sólo niños jugando" se paró rápidamente barrió y levantó los pedazos, la joven no sabía si creerle o no pero ¿Qué más lo pudo haber causado?, seguramente no fantasmas.

"Sólo el agua y el gas fueron conectados, la luz prometieron que mañana vendrían temprano" comenzó Miroku a hablar mientras bajaba las escaleras apurado.

Kagome lo siguió "Ok" aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de quedarse sola en casa.

"Aquí están las llaves y mucha suerte" le dijo saliendo por la puerta.

La joven se quedó sola, sería mejor que comenzara a limpiar, había llegado una semana antes para acomodarse y conocer bien lo alrededores.

Habían pasado varios días desde que se había acomodado en su nuevo hogar, había hecho unas compras para casa, lo necesario para la cocina y el baño, también había comprado un pequeño calentón eléctrico ya que hacía mucho frio en la casa, a veces le parecía como si hiciera más frio ahí que afuera.

Estaba sentada en un pequeño café que estaba cerca de su casa, se estaba tomando un mocha caliente cuando lo vio, a su ex novio quien le había roto el corazón antes de venirse, Kouga.

La joven trató de bajar la cabeza para que no lo reconociera sin embargo ya era tarde él ya la había visto.

"¿Kagome?" preguntó acercándose a ella, "Kouga…que sorpresa" dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole un abrazo.

"Pensé que no te volvería a ver… pensé que te habías ido a Paris" comentó sorprendido Kouga.

"Si bueno, no me aceptaron en Paris por lo que me tuve que ir a la segunda mejor escuela" esa era una horrible mentira, si había sido aceptada en Paris pero no quería decirle que había venido a Inglaterra porque seguía enamorada de él y esperaba que volvieran.

"Wow… deberíamos salir un día de estos para charlar" le dijo Kouga sonriendo, él estaba estudiando derecho en una universidad no muy lejana a la suya aunque llevaba él ahí un año más.

"Suena como un plan" Kagome vio como una chica pelirroja que llegó por detrás y abrazó a Kouga.

"Oh Kagome, te presento a mi novia, Ayame"

Kagome sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos "Mucho gusto" dijo con la poca voz que le quedaba, tenía ganas de llorar ir a su casa y nunca salir de ahí.

Ayame le sonrió, era hermosa, alta, cabello rojo pasión, ojos verdes mucho más bonita que ella.

"Kagome y yo éramos novios en la preparatoria, nos conocemos desde chicos" le comentó Kouga a Ayame.

"Será mejor que me vaya" Kagome tomó su café y las bolsas de sus compras "Fue un gusto verte, espero nos encontremos de nuevo" le dijo Kouga "Tienes mi correo, nos ponemos de acuerdo"

"Ok, hasta pronto" agregó la joven y se fue.

En su casa que estaba igual de fría que siempre puso el calentón en su cuarto y se quitó la ropa.

No puedo creerlo, Kouga tenía a alguien más pensaba Kagome mientras preparaba la tina en su baño, puso música lenta y depresiva y se metió al agua ardiendo.

Kouga había sido su primero amor, habían sido vecinos de pequeños y se habían convertido en buenos amigos, él era un año mayor que ella y siempre la había protegido.

El año en que él se graduó corto con ella, le rompió el corazón había pasado un año y todavía seguía soñando que se casaban y que formaban una familia juntos, no lo había podido olvidar, sus caricias su amor.

Por lo que cuando recibió sus cartas de aceptación a la universidad no pudo dejar de pensar que podía ganar su corazón de vuelta y que él regresaría a sus brazos el momento en que la viera.

Pero que tonta había sido…. La joven lloraba recostada en la tina, la música no ayudaba.

Escuchó un sonido en la cocina pero no le dio importancia, siempre escuchaba ruidos raros pero ya se había acostumbrado, era una casa vieja.

Siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

Se levantó cuando sintió un frio intolerable cuando abrió los ojos había pequeños copos de hielo que se formaban en la superficie.

Se sentó bien y volteo a ver a la puerta del baño aun medio dormida.

Fue cuando lo vio, a un joven viéndola detenidamente, Kagome abrió y cerró los ojos estaba soñando, el joven tenía larga cabellera color blanco, sus ojos tenían un extraño color ámbar y su expresión era seria y triste como si viera a través de ella.

Fue cuando todo dio click en su cabeza, había un hombre con ella en el baño viéndola desnuda.

Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y eso fue gritar, gritar con todas sus fuerzas y taparse.

"¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

El joven rápidamente cambió expresión, estaba sorprendido

"¿Puedes verme…?"

¡Hola! Bueno primero bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic, por fin tengo tiempo libre para escribir y decidí descargar todos mis pensamientos y energías en esto. Esta historia es definitivamente Inu/Kag puede que el primer capítulo las haga pensar que no pero nunca podría escribir otra cosa: P dependiendo de su respuesta y reviews continuare con la historia : ) hasta la próxima!


	2. Recuerdos

Kagome se quedó petrificada cuando escuchó que el joven frente a ella había hablado. Ella no le contestó, tomó la toalla que estaba junto a ella lo más rápido posible y salió de la tina.

Se resbaló con el agua que estaba sobre el frio piso, el joven abrió sus brazos para detenerla pero ella pasó justo sobre él, como si no existiera.

Kagome se volteó para poder verlo de nuevo pero había desaparecido.

No puede ser, no puede ser, estas soñando Kagome, decía la joven tratando de cambiarse. Fue cuando lo sintió de nuevo ese frio espantoso que hacía que su piel se enchinara.

Levantó su mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con el joven que la veía detenidamente como si tratará de encontrar algo.

Kagome volvió a cerrar sus ojos, esto no puede estar pasando, los abrió de nuevo, el joven se acercaba a ella cada vez más.

Se pinchó el brazo pero no estaba dormida ni alucinando, volvió a cerrar los ojos e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y fue rezar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó el joven frente a ella, quien claramente se había detenido.

Kagome abrió uno de sus ojos, pudo ver la confusión y el enojo de la persona casi translucida frente a ella, podía jurar que lo había visto materializado hace un minuto.

"¿Quién eres y que estás haciendo en MI casa?" le preguntó enojado.

"¿TU casa?" repitió lo que había escuchado "Disculpa pero la última vez que revisé esta es mi casa, pagué por adelantado seis meses" justo ahora se había dado cuenta que eso fue un gran error.

El joven la vio confundido, aun observando su rostro como si tuviera algo pegado entre los dientes.

Kagome iba a decir algo cuando el joven la interrumpió "Si no quieres que tu vida se convierta en una pesadilla, lárgate" y desapareció.

Kagome se quedó sentada sobre el suelo en toalla, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo o lo que había visto, un joven unos años mayor que ella apareció y desapareció de su cuarto. Lo que no pudo dejar de notar es que cuando él se fue el clima en el cuarto había regresado a la normalidad.

Pero qué demonios estaba pasando, su cabeza comenzó a doler, esto era demasiado, no había forma en la que se pudiera deshacer de la casa ya que su madre había pagado por adelantado el semestre o ¿tal vez sería más sencillo deshacerse de él? Kagome movió su cabeza en desaprobación.

No es como que iba a llamar a los cazafantastmas y si le decía a alguien más pensarían que estaba loca, hasta ella misma lo pensaba. Aunque el chico que la había rentado la casa parecía saber algo.

Tomó su teléfono celular y le marcó, esperó varios segundos pero nadie le contestó, lo hizo varias veces hasta que se hartó y aventó el teléfono a su cama. Ya mañana sería otro día aunque el hecho de que fuera su primer día de clases no ayudaba.

Kagome se levantó, los pájaros que descansaban en su ventana la había levantado, odiaba despertarse temprano pensó volteando hacia el reloj.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver la hora "Oh no, voy tarde" exclamó levantándose rápidamente de su cama. Se puso lo primero que encontró, bajo las escaleras cayéndose, entró a la cocina tomó un bagel lo metió a su boca y salió a toda velocidad de su casa.

Fue tanta su prisa que no se dio cuenta que cierto fantasma la observaba desde la sala.

Kagome corría por los pasillos de su nueva escuela, eran tantos salones que no tenía idea a donde ir, su sentido de la dirección siempre había sido muy malo además de que ya llevaba quince minutos de retraso.

Todos los alumnos que estaban en los pasillos ya habían entrado a sus respectivos salones, con el lugar despejado Kagome pudo distinguir un poco mejor los números de los salones y por fin encontró el suyo.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que todos estaban en sus asientos, habían largas mesas metálicas con alumnos que escuchaban con atención a la maestra, ella se armó de valor y entró silenciosamente al salón.

"Disculpe" escuchó una fuerte voz que venía de la parte frontal del salón, la joven se quedó quieta y comenzó a voltear hacia donde venía la voz.

"Lo siento señorita pero llegar tarde a es algo que no se tolera en clase y mucho menos entrar sin permiso"

Kagome se no se movió, se había puesto más roja que un tomate, todo el salón la veía detenidamente.

Vaya forma de empezar la universidad pensó mientras se disculpaba y la maestra le decía cual asiento podía tomar.

"Llega tarde de nuevo y le pondré falta, acumula seis y se va a extraordinario" comentó la maestra aburrida dándose la vuelta para comenzar a escribir en el pintarron.

Kagome ser mordió el labio, genial… no podía volver a llegar tarde, sería difícil porque la puntualidad no era exactamente una cualidad que poseía.

El día se pasó rápido apenas había entrado y ya tenía tarea y varios materiales que comprar al igual que chocolate, mucho chocolate.

Kagome comenzó a caminar fuera de la escuela, sintió de pronto como alguien tocó su hombro ella saltó, la habían tomado por sorpresa.

La joven que se había sentado junto a ella en la primera clase la vio extrañada "¿Estas bien?" preguntó

"Si, lo siento creo que estoy un poco nerviosa, soy nueva en la ciudad" contestó poniendo una mano sobre su corazón y respirando profundo. Aun recordaba a cierto joven que la había amenazado, aunque ahora la memoria se veía como un sueño ¿Había pasado en verdad?

"Oh lamento haberte asustado, bienvenida, mi nombre es Sango" dijo la guapa joven con largo cabello café y ojos del mismo color.

"Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Kagome" contestó sonriendo.

"Creo que estamos juntas en la mayoría de las clases, ¿te gustaría ser mi compañera?" en varias de las clases les habían dicho que tenían que tener un compañero con el que cocinarían por el resto del semestre, les habían dado una semana para encontrar a alguien.

"Si, me encantaría" dijo contenta "¿En dónde te estas hospedando?" preguntó curiosa Sango

Kagome señaló la vieja casa frente al campus, Sango abrió sus ojos ampliamente

"Wow, dicen que ese lugar esta embrujado ¿Es verdad?"

Ni me digas pensó Kagome viendo hacia otro lado, probablemente Sango sabía algo al respecto pero en lo menos que quería pensar era en los problemas de fantasmas en su casa.

"¿Sabes dónde puedo comprar las cosas que nos pidieron en clase?" Trató la joven de cambiar el tema.

"Oh si, vamos juntas" ofreció Sango "¿Eres de aquí?" le preguntó Kagome viendo que claramente su nueva amiga tenia rasgos japoneses.

"Si, mis padres son japoneses se vinieron a vivir aquí cuando era muy pequeña" le contestó mientras caminaban.

Estaba nublado y hacia frio, ambas chicas caminaban charlando felizmente, el tiempo se pasó muy rápido y ya había oscurecido.

Kagome había tratado varias veces de comunicarse con el joven que le había rentado la casa pero seguía sin contestar.

"¡Hasta mañana!" se despidió Sango corriendo, ambas se habían acercado de nuevo a la universidad por lo que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su hogar.

Kagome llegó a su casa, estaba muy cansada, se había levantado temprano y sólo quería dormir.

Encontró con su mano el switch de la luz y la prendió, se quedó en shock cuando vio que la mayoría de los muebles estaban volteados y los pocos adornos que estaban colgados en las paredes estaban rotos.

Caminó lentamente por la sala, asustada de que le pudiera pasar algo volteo a todos lados para ver si encontraba a los agresores o tal vez al extraño joven que había visto la noche anterior.

Puso las bolsas con las cosas que había comprado en la mesa de la cocina, estaba confundida y tenía mucho miedo, sabía que no tenía a nadie a quien hablarle, estaba sola en un continente desconocido no pudo dejar de pensar en su mamá, en su hermano y su abuelo.

Un sonido en la sala la distrajo de sus pensamientos tomó lo primero que encontró para defenderse lo que fue un pela papas.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la sala, su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho, su respiración lenta, en una de las esquinas del cuarto lo vio, al joven de largo cabello blanco sentado con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas.

Se veía traslucido no del todo materializado, Kagome se acercó a él aun con el pela papas en la mano.

"¿Planeas matarme con un pelador de papas?" preguntó el joven alzando su cabeza para observarla, sus ojos se veían oscuros.

Kagome no dijo nada, su voz era ruda pero suave a la vez.

Él comenzó a reírse y se dio una palmada en la cabeza "Espera, había olvidado que ya estaba muerto"

"¿Quién eres tú?" dijo la joven con voz ahogada, estaba asustada.

El joven se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella "No… aquí la pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?" continuo hablando enojado, su paso firme acercándose cada vez más a ella.

El cuarto había llegado a un nivel de frio extremo podía ver como humo salía de su boca al respirar.

Kagome levantó el pela papas amenazando a que no se acercara más sin embargo el continuo hasta que la joven cayó sobre el sofá.

"Tu llegada lo único que ha causado son dolores de cabeza y el regreso de viejos recuerdos" comentó observándola detenidamente su rostro justo frente al suyo.

"Recuerdo haberte dicho que quería que te fueras" susurró con voz maliciosa.

Kagome estaba demasiado asustada como para hablar, desde su lugar podía observar los finos rasgos del joven, su piel blanca como la nieve, su cabello lacio que caía sobre sus hombros, su fina y larga nariz, sus labios… era como un retrato, su perfección lo hacía verse como una fotografía, un hombre atrapado de otro tiempo en un mundo que ya no era el suyo.

"No…" susurró la joven, el fantasma frente a ella la vio con admiración y una ligera sonrisa tratando de cubrir el enojo y confusión de sus ojos.

"¿Perdón?"

"Pagué seis meses por adelantado, no tengo dinero y no me puedo ir a ninguna otra parte" ella se arrepintió al ver que el joven había reaccionado de una manera no muy sutil.

Él se había acercado y parecía que la iba a lastimar, sus reflejos la hicieron cerrar sus ojos y levantar sus abrazos esperando el golpe.

Sin embargo lo que vio fue su rostro apunto de tocarla con sus largas manos traspasando sus hombros.

"No puedes tocarme" comentó sorprendida, el joven se separó se ella y la vio con ojos heridos antes de volver a desaparecer.

El frio de la habitación se había desvanecido junto a él, la joven se levantó y salió de la casa, se sentó en las escaleras y trató de pensar en lo que había pasado.

Si no la podía tocar, ¿cómo había causado tanta destrucción en su casa? y de qué recuerdos estaba hablando… ¿los fantasmas sentían dolor? O sólo hablaba por hablar, se veía muy enojado…

Lo único que le faltaba era tener un fantasma mal humorado destruyendo las pocas cosas que poseía, tenía que hablar con alguien al respecto.

Sacó su celular y volvió a marcarle a Miroku sin respuesta alguna, le dejó otro mensaje de voz.

Estaba segura que él sabía algo.

El frio viento nocturno al danzar con las ramas de los arboles provocaba extraños ruidos que entraban por los oídos de la joven, ella abrazó su cuerpo y comenzó a temblar.

Pensó en Kouga, sonrió al darse cuenta que se había metido en este desastre por su culpa, por la búsqueda de un amor perdido…

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no se daría por vencida, tenía que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de él…

El joven se cabello blanco la observaba por la ventana pensativo, hacía muchos años que no se sentía así, era como si los recuerdos estuvieran golpeando su cabeza para poder entrar, haciéndolo pensar y reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado en su antigua vida.

Era el rostro de una mujer lo que lo atormentaba el rostro de una mujer muerta… un rostro parecido al de la chica que estaba sentada en las escaleras de su casa llorando.

Eran pocas las cosas que podía recordar, ya se había dado por vencido en tratar de recordar, sin embargo al ver ese rostro todo comenzó a destruirse, la joven lo podía ver, lo podía escuchar y afectaba fuertemente sus emociones…

"¿Quién eres….?"

¡Hola!

Feliz año 2012, les deseo lo mejor y que todos sus sueños se cumplan. Espero les guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews y prometo actualizar pronto. Les recomiendo mis otros fics especialmente Slave to Love que está a punto de terminar. Les pidió de sus opiniones y reviews para inspirarme : )

Saludos y gracias por seguir la historia.


	3. Dolorosa despedida

Aburrido…

Aburrido…

Aburrido…

Pensaba el joven de cabello blanco y ojos color ámbar mientras veía a la gente que caminaba frente a su hogar.

Dejó ir un largo suspiro, las calles que veía frente a él no eran suyas, se sentía atrapado, observaba como el mundo pasaba frente a sus ojos año tras año.

Cerró sus ojos, había aprendido a vivir con el dolor de la soledad. Podía ver recuerdos que había dejado olvidados en su memoria, recuerdos que pensó nunca regresarían. Todo se había vuelto tan confuso, desde el día que murió todo había cambiado, era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

Pensó haber visto una luz que lo sacaría de su miserable vida pero la ignoró, por ella…

"Perdóname…" susurró bajando su cabeza en desolación.

"¿Crees que funcione?" le preguntó Kagome a Sango quien venía alado de ella.

"No lo sé, mi mamá siempre ha sido muy creyente de esas cosas"

Ambas chicas caminaban hacia el centro de la ciudad en busca de una gitana, quien haría una limpia a la casa de Kagome, la madre de Sango la había recomendado.

"¿Qué más sabes de la casa Sango?" preguntó Kagome mientras esperaban el semáforo.

La joven frente a ella rascó su cabeza "No mucho, sólo sé que tiene mucho tiempo vacía, dicen que todas las personas que han tratado de vivir ahí salen despavoridas"

"Ese tipo que me la rentó ya verá cuando lo encuentre" dijo Kagome formando un puño con su mano y levantándolo al aire.

"Creo que es lo malo de rentar casas por internet, no todos son honestos" comentó Sango sin importancia.

Kagome no le había contado la historia completa a Sango, le daba miedo que pensará que era una loca. Claro, la casa tenía fama de estar embrujada pero la historia de un fantasma pervertido y malhumorado no era exactamente lo que le quería contar a su primera amiga en un país lejano.

Llegaron al lugar de la gitana, estaba lleno de telas alrededor del pequeño local, olía extraño y había plantas y figurillas extrañas por todo el lugar.

Kagome y Sango se voltearon a ver, estaban un poco asustadas. La cabeza de una cabra disecada en una de las mesas no ayudaba en nada.

Kagome se armó de valor y entró.

"¿Hola?"

Nadie contestó, Sango entrelazó su brazo con el de ella. Este lugar le daba escalofríos.

"¿Buscaban algo?" llego una anciana de repente.

Las dos jóvenes frente a ella saltaron y dejaron ir un grito.

"Disculpe señora, la queríamos contratar para una limpia" dijo Kagome en voz baja tratando de recuperar su aliento.

"Con que una limpia, hmm, no será barato"

"Mi madre la recomienda no sé si me recuerda" interrumpió Sango dando un paso al frente.

La señora de largo cabello gris y arrugada piel la vio por unos instantes pensativa. Kagome no pudo dejar de notar el parche de su ojo derecho.

"Ha claro, bien, no tengo mucho que hacer esta tarde por lo que podemos ir ahora mismo"

"Muchas Gracias" exclamó emocionada Kagome mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia su casa.

El joven fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando vio a la chica con dos acompañantes entrando a su casa.

"Esto será divertido…"

"Lamento no poder quedarme pero debo llegar a cenar a casa" se excusó Sango cuando Kagome abrió la puerta, la chica estaba en verdad muerta de miedo y no quería ver lo que iba a pasar.

"No te preocupes, muchas gracias Sango te veo mañana" dijo Kagome después de dejar entrar a la anciana a su casa.

"Vaya, ya había escuchado de esta casa sin embargo, nunca había venido"

Kagome dejó sus cosas sobre el sillón.

"Puedo sentir mucha tristeza y dolor en el aire" comentó la mujer cerrando sus ojos. Kagome la veía con atención.

El joven fantasma estaba parado frente a la puerta de la cocina observando a la vieja gitana que la chica había traído. El plan era que él se desharía de ella no ella de él, vaya que era una chica astuta, lástima que esos cuentos no funcionarían con él, ella no había sido la primera en tratar.

La anciana tomó una planta y le prendió fuego a la punta, con esto comenzó a decir unos extraños canticos en un idioma que no reconocía.

Kagome comenzó a toser, esa cosa olía horrible, quería abrir las ventanas pero sabía que esto era por su bien.

Escuchó de pronto una fuerte risa que provenía de la cocina. Era él, era el fantasma.

"¡Esta ahí!" gritó Kagome apuntando a la puerta de la cocina. La vieja anciana la volteó a ver.

"¿En dónde?" preguntó confundida viendo a todos lados.

Kagome se acercó a ella y tomó su brazo para mostrarle donde estaba ¿Qué no se suponía que ella tenía que verlo?

La anciana continúo con su planta extraña y canticos aunque movía de una manera más violenta sus manos.

El joven seguía riendo "¿Y eso se supone que se va a deshacer de mí?" preguntó con sus ojos llenos de emoción, estaba llorando de la risa.

Kagome lo vio con ojos entrecerrados "¿No hay otra cosa más fuerte?" inquirió desesperada

La mujer no le hizo caso y continúo. El joven frente a ella había desaparecido, se volteó hacia la sala para buscarlo.

Lo encontró sobre uno de los sillones de la sala viéndola con ojos de asombro y una sonrisa pícara.

"Um disculpe señora Kaede, al parecer se movió de lugar" dijo Kagome apenada al ver que la mujer seguía con sus mismo canticos hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Con esto el fantasma frente a ella comenzó de nuevo a reír, era tanta la risa que se había acostado sobre el suelo con sus brazos sobre su estómago.

"Por favor ya no más" exclamó

Kagome le volvió a mostrar donde estaba el fantasma, Kaede se detuvo por unos instantes y comenzó a temblar ligeramente con sus ojos cerrados.

"Puedo sentir que alguien murió aquí"

"Wow, ¿enserio?" comentó sarcásticamente el fantasma.

Kagome lo vio con cara de pocos amigos pero continúo escuchando atentamente a la gitana.

"Una mujer, con un gran dolor en su corazón"

Las facciones del joven sobre la alfombra se endurecieron al escuchar esto.

¿Una mujer? Pensó Kagome observando a la gitana.

"Había alguien más"

"Creo que fue suficiente" dijo el joven acercándose a la anciana, Kagome sintió como el cuarto en un instante se había puesto más frio que un congelador.

"Dile que se detenga"

Kagome lo vio enojada "No lo creo"

"Tanta tristeza, no la podía soportar"

Kagome escuchó como algo había explotado en la cocina, ¿su bajilla?

Kaede tomó su planta y comenzó a decir los canticos de nuevo, el humo se esparcía por toda la sala, el joven frente a ella la veía con odio, sus ojos se había vuelto oscuros.

"Imploro a los espíritus a que te lleven a donde perteneces"

El joven se quedó ahí inmóvil sus ojos oscuros, su pensamiento ausente, las cosas seguían explotando en la cocina, y los cuadros se volvieron a caer de la sala.

"Ve al lugar que perteneces" gritó Kaede

La atmosfera era pesada, el frio y el humo dejaban a Kagome apenas respirar, no podía dejar de observar al joven frente a Kaede, se había puesto más pálido y sus ojos eran negros, pero no podía dañarlas, no podía tocar nada.

"Ve a donde perteneces" gritó de nuevo Kaede, moviendo la planta en su mano hacia el fantasma con fuerza.

"No lo creo" por fin escuchó al joven hablar.

"Inuyasha…" agregó finalmente, después de esto todo pasó muy rápido, se escuchó un fuerte tronido dentro de la casa y Kagome y Kaede salieron volando hacia atrás.

Cuando Kagome se levantó se había dado cuenta que el fantasma no estaba, sintió como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima.

"¡Señora Kaede!" gritó la joven corriendo hacia donde había caído la anciana.

"¿Está bien?" le preguntó preocupada ayudándola a levantarse, la anciana abrió su ojo y le sonrió.

"Creo que ya no te molestará más"

Kagome abrazó a la anciana "Muchas gracias" la joven le pagó y la acompañó a la puerta.

"¿Inuyasha, ese era su nombre?" le preguntó Kagome a la mujer antes de que se fuera.

"Si, lo poco que pude ver fue a un joven y a una chica viviendo en la casa, después sólo pude sentir dolor, soledad y sufrimiento, así lo llamó ella, Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha…" susurró la joven entrando a su casa, bueno al menos ya no tenía que lidiar con él, por fin se había ido y podría comenzar a vivir una vida normal, extrañamente no lo podía sacar de su cabeza y se sintió un poco sola por un momento.

Kagome movió su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, escuchó de pronto un ligero toque en la puerta, ¿Quién podría ser?

La joven abrió la puerta y observó cómo cierto joven había comenzado a caminar lejos de la casa.

"¡TU!" gritó enojada apuntando hacia él.

El joven se detuvo y bajó sus hombros en derrota, cuando volteó hacia ella tenía una sonrisa fingida tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

"Señorita Kagome, que sorpresa" comentó caminando hacia ella.

Kagome le sonrió y cuando él pensó que le daría un beso de bienvenida le dio una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla.

"OWWW"

"¿Sabes cuantas veces marqué a tu celular?"

"45 veces" dijo Miroku observando sus llamadas perdidas.

Las palomas de los arboles volaron al escuchar un fuerte sonido proveniente de una de las casa.

"Ok, entiendo lo merecía, discúlpame por favor"

Kagome respiró hondo y trató de empujar su enojo a un lado.

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho que el lugar estaba embrujado?" Miroku suspiró y bajó su mirada.

"Sé que soy una persona horrible pero necesitaba el dinero"

"¿Pusiste mi vida en la línea por dinero?"

"Sabía que no te pasaría nada, mi padre compró el lugar hacer años yo también viví aquí cuando era más joven con mi familia"

"¿Enserio viviste aquí?"

"Um… Si…"

Kagome lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, sabía que no estaba siendo honesto con ella.

"De acuerdo, vivimos aquí por dos días, mi padre compró el lugar pero el espectro o lo que sea que hay ahí adentro siempre logra su cometido"

"Hasta ahora" dijo Kagome contenta

Miroku la vio sorprendido "No te creo…" dijo entrando a la casa, se encontró con un desastre inmenso, parecía que había pasado un tornado.

"¿Decías…?"

"Acaba de venir una señora a hacer una limpia al lugar y logró deshacerse de él, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos"

"¿Quieres decir que lo podías ver?" preguntó confuso

Kagome pestaño varias veces "Si, ¿tú no?"

"Nop" contestó Miroku pateando las cosas que había en el suelo "Pero que bueno que se fue por fin podré subir la renta"

La joven le volvió a dar un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

"Ok, ok te dejaré descansar lamento el inconveniente pero si necesitas cualquier cosa márcame"

Kagome asintió y acompañó al joven a la puerta.

Estaba segura que no le hablaría pronto, aunque no le había preguntado nada del lugar, ¿tal vez él sabía algo de sus antiguos habitantes? No, no pensaría en eso, por fin podría comenzar a pensar en la escuela y en Kouga en verdad quería ver a Kouga.

Kagome subió las escaleras y se fue directo a dormir, no podía olvidar aquellos ojos oscuros… tuvo pesadillas toda la noche.

"¿Kagome?"

"¿Hmm…?"

"Ya se terminó la clase"

Kagome levantó la cabeza de la mesa, todos los del salón se habían ido incluyendo su maestra, sólo Sango permanecía a su lado. Había tenido un mal día, se había levantado tarde y la misma maestra la había regañado y le había puesto dos faltas.

Por estar corriendo se había caído y le dolían mucho sus rodillas, no había podido dormir porque lo único que podía ver en sus sueños era a ese chico…

Oh y no podía olvidar las toneladas de tarea que tenía…

Kagome y Sango caminaron por los salones, no pudo dejar de notar a cierta chica de cabello rojo caminando a lo lejos con su propio club de fans, su rostro le era familiar.

"Oh si, ella es Ayame todo el mundo la admira porque es bonita y tiene mucho talento en la cocina, ha ganado muchos premios" comentó Sango cuando vio que Kagome no dejaba de observarla.

"Y ese es su novio un futuro abogado también muy popular todos lo aman, ¿es muy guapo no crees?"

El corazón de Kagome se había roto en mil pedazos, no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Kouga o ¿sí? Vio como Kouga y Ayame se saludaban con un profundo beso.

"Creo que ya vi demasiado"

Kagome llegó a su casa, le había contado a Sango lo de la limpia en su casa y como le había ido, no le pudo dejar de agradecer lo que había hecho por ella.

Dejó sus cosas sobre el sillón, comió algo rápido y frio y comenzó a hacer su tarea.

Cuando vio el reloj se dio cuenta que eran las 2:30 a.m.

Creo que debería dormir pensó la joven subiendo las escaleras, no había terminado su tarea pero tenía mucho sueño sólo quería descansar y olvidar que tenía clases y el horrendo día que había tenido, especialmente cierta escena de Kouga besando a esa bimbo.

Se acostó y cerró sus ojos.

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando escuchó un extraño ruido, no le dio importancia y trató de regresar a dormir.

"Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante…."

Kagome se comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, se encontró con cierto fantasma sobre su cama cantando felizmente a todo pulmón.

"DOS ELEFANTES SE COLUMPIABAN SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑA COMO VEÍAN QUE RESISTÍA FUERON A LLAMAR A OTRO ELEFANTE…."

La joven se quedó viéndolo perpleja.

"Oh vamos, no pensaste que te ibas a deshacer de mi tan rápido, ¿verdad?" expresó esto con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro antes de comenzar a cantar de nuevo.

"TRES ELEFANTES SE…."

Kagome gritó con todo el oxígeno que tenía en sus pulmones.

Y terminó este capítulo, ja,ja,ja Inuyasha está de regreso y más enfadoso que nunca, pobre Kagome. Bueno primero gracias por los reviews, chicas por favor! les pido reviews, hoy me llegó uno y me puso muy contenta por lo que inmediatamente me puse a escribir, en serio esos reviews tienen poderes supernaturales.

A los que no son familiares con mis historias les recomiendo Slave to Love que está a punto de terminar, saludos y hasta la próxima.

Reviews, por favor, no muerdo… enserio ; )


	4. Molesta Compañia

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Inuyasha...

Él la observaba quieto y calmado con la cabeza reclinada hacia un lado, había un brillo en sus ojos que Kagome no podía comprender.

La joven se había cansado de gritar, había una combinación de miedo y enojo dentro de ella, pero sobre todo, frustración.

"¿Cómo…?" Preguntó, su rostro lleno de duda.

Inuyasha sonrió "Te dije que no sería tan fácil deshacerse de mi" comentó acercándose a ella.

Kagome tomó las sabanas entre sus manos y se movió hacia atrás inconscientemente.

"¿Por qué puedes verme?" preguntó Inuyasha, su mirada fija en sus ojos.

Kagome recordó las primeras palabras que el fantasma le dijo la primera vez que lo había visto, esa había sido su pregunta sin embargo, aún no sabía por qué podía verlo, esto nunca la había pasado antes, al menos no podía recordarlo.

"No… no lo sé" contestó

Sus ojos que quedaron enfocados en ella por unos segundos antes de que se parara y comenzará a caminar por la habitación.

"Claro que no lo sabes" dijo en voz baja con su rostro sereno.

La sonrisa regresó a sus labios "¿Pero en que estábamos?" preguntó repentinamente alegre.

"Oh sí, creo que iban 3 elefantes" dijo rascando su cabeza.

"No, por favor, mañana tengo clases" exclamó Kagome cansada

"Eso es una lástima..." dijo antes de volver a cantar.

Kagome tapó sus oídos "¡INUYASHAA!" gritó para tratar de detenerlo.

Él se detuvo por un instante, no estaba acostumbrado a que dijeran su nombre, especialmente el recuerdo de aquella anciana le daban escalofríos, hacía más de sesenta años que no lo pronunciaban.

"Hmm, después de lo que hiciste ¿no pensaste que me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos, verdad?" dijo en tono aburrido, empezando a cantar de nuevo.

Kagome sabía que no existía forma alguna en la que se pudiera deshacer de él, lo único que le quedaba en la mente por hacer era encontrar a un padre que viniera a bendecir la casa o ¿hacer un exorcismo?

La joven movió su cabeza de lado a lado, vio el reloj y decidió tratar de dormir. Inuyasha no se podía quedar ahí cantando toda la noche…

Ante de acostarse vio al fantasma frente a ella con cara de pocos amigos, él ya había vuelto a sentarse al pie de su cama.

Mientras seguía cantando le lanzó una de sus almohadas enojada y con otra se tapó la cara para poder dormir, tenía ganas de llorar.

La almohada pasó a través de Inuyasha, él sólo levantó sus cejas y soltó una risita sarcástica.

Pero que humor pensó él joven observando a Kagome, muy dentro de él se sentía un poco mal por ella, sin embargo, no podía olvidar que se había tratado de deshacer de él tan rápido, esa era SU casa.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de empujar aquellos recuerdos que venían a su mente, especialmente al ver el contraste del negro cabello de Kagome sobre las sábanas blancas. En su memoria veía a otra mujer sonriéndole, acostada sobre la misma cama, se parecía tanto a la joven que estaba frente a él, casi podía tocarla.

Abrió y cerró sus ojos varias veces, sólo necesitaba que ella se fuera y todo regresaría a la normalidad, a su soledad… a su eterno castigo.

Sólo que ahora en vez de cantar decidió contar ovejas en voz alta, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Kagome no podía recordar en que numero de oveja se había quedado, pero apenas podía abrir sus ojos cuando escuchó el despertador.

"Arrgg…"

No podía abrir los ojos, sabía que si no se levantaba en ese minuto se le haría tarde. Se levantó lentamente, frotó sus ojos y observó los alrededores de su cuarto sigilosamente.

En el baño se desvistió y abrió la llave, el vapor comenzó a salir, tenía frio.

Entró y comenzó a lavar su cabello, aun los pensamientos estaban escondidos en alguna parte de su subconsciente, sólo podía sentir las gotas del agua caliente cayendo por su cuerpo.

Siempre hacia frio, la casa no tenía calefacción sin embargo, cuando cierto fantasma estaba cerca de ella el frio empeoraba… pero no tanto como cuando fue Kaede o el día que había llegado a su casa y todo estaba destruido.

Tomó la toalla, se secó y salió. Inuyasha estaba sentado sobre el retrete con su rostro de aburrición.

Kagome casi se cae al verlo "Estoy tratando de pensar en otra canción, pero no logró recordar alguna por lo que me pondré a platicar sobre cosas estúpidas y sin sentido" comentó Inuyasha viéndola fijamente.

No se iba a dar por vencido ¿verdad? La joven corrió a su cuarto con un grito de desesperación.

"¡Déjame en paz!"

Cerró su puerta fuertemente y fue a su closet a buscar lo que se iba a poner ese día, se le estaba haciendo tarde de nuevo.

Cuando volteo hacia la ventana dejó caer su ropa al suelo cuando vio que Inuyasha estaba ahí hablando cosas sin sentido.

"¿Por qué crees que los papeleros vendan papel?" Preguntó con una sonrisa estúpida.

Kagome se quedó quieta observándolo, su rostro mostraba nada más que frustración y enojo.

"creo que… uh…" Inuyasha no terminó lo que estaba diciendo sólo sonrió, aquella sonrisa maliciosa que Kagome había comenzado a odiar.

"¿Si?" preguntó pestañando ridículamente.

"Tengo que cambiarme, lárgate de aquí"

Inuyasha puso su mano sobre su pecho "Ouch, lastimas mi corazón, tal vez si escuchara un por favor" comentó rolando los ojos.

Las manos de Kagome se habían convertido en puños, tragó saliva y todo el orgullo que tenía.

"Por favor" dijo en voz baja sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

El cerró sus ojos, sonrió y comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

"¡Te odio!" le gritó Kagome metiéndose al closet para cambiarse, no tenía tiempo para esto ese fantasma estaba ahí para hacerle la vida imposible, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea traer a la gitana.

Inuyasha siguió cantando en voz alta y desafinándose apropósito para lastimar sus oídos, trató de peinarse o comer algo pero ya no lo soportaba más su cabeza había comenzado a doler.

Llegó a la escuela justo a tiempo, unos minutos antes de que tocara la campana. Tenía sueño, dolor de cabeza y apenas si podía poner atención a lo que decía la profesora.

Los siguientes días fueron iguales, había pasado exactamente una semana y su compañero de casa seguía igual, sino peor. Kagome tenía grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos, eran oscuras, no había podido dormir para nada.

Había tratado todo para hacer que se callara pero nada funcionaba, tenía una constante migraña que sólo empeoraba las cosas, había llorado pataleado pero de nada servía porque él le había ganado.

"Kagome, te ves terrible" le dijo Sango un día preocupada por la salud de su amiga.

La joven estaba recostada sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca en la escuela de derecho. Era el lugar que había encontrado con paz y tranquilidad donde podía estudiar y descansar sin ruido y molestias aunque la mayoría de las veces se quedaba dormida.

"Lo sé" comentó Kagome con tristeza tratando de olvidar a Inuyasha por completo, el sólo recordarlo la hacía enojar, parecía un niño chiquito siempre tenía una forma de comenzar una conversación sobre las cosas más tontas, siempre estaba demandando de su atención y estaba harta, era mucho peor que lidiar con Souta.

Lo que especialmente quería olvidar era aquella pelea que había tenido con él el día anterior.

"¡Cállate! Cómo no puedes comprender que tengo responsabilidades, tengo que ir a clases y hacer tareas por lo que necesito mi preciado sueño. A ti que te importa, ya estás muerto no tienes nada que hacer con tu patética existencia más que molestarme"

Recordó como la vio con esos ojos brillosos, tratando de ocultar con su máscara de sonrisas que no importaba nada de lo que le decía, se fue por unos instantes pero regresó, siempre regresaba y esta vez se acostó junto a ella y justo en su oído se puso a hacer sonidos de aviones.

Se había levantado esa mañana y le había gritado y gritado palabras que hasta ella pensaba que no conocía, más el sólo reía.

"Lo quiero volver a matar" dijo la joven dándole un golpe a la mesa.

Sango la vio extrañada "¿De qué hablas?"

"Es sólo un amigo molesto que se porta como un niño para enfadarme" comentó Kagome

No le podía explicar que había un fantasma loco que lo único que trataba de hacer era sacarla de su casa, ya se había dado por vencida.

"Hmm, suena como Kohaku mi hermano menor, lo que siempre hago es ignorarlo eso lastima más su orgullo" le dijo Sango tomando sus libros.

Kagome se quedó quieta observando a Sango caminar lejos de ella hacia la puerta de la biblioteca ¿Por qué no pensó es eso antes? Sonaba como una buena idea, tal vez si lo ignoraba él se iría y la dejaría de molestar, sonaba un tanto descabellado pero podría funcionar.

La joven tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, se sentía muy débil y apenas si podía levantar su cabeza.

Topó contra algo y casi se cae pero una fuerte mano la tomó.

"Cuidado" escuchó una voz masculina

Kagome levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un joven alto de piel blanca y cabello negro viéndola con preocupación.

La joven se sonrojó "Ha lo siento no sé dónde está mi cabeza" comentó apenada.

"No te preocupes, nos pasa a todos" respondió el joven viéndola detenidamente, le recordó a Inuyasha la primera vez que la había visto.

"Soy Bankotsu" agregó sonriendo.

"Kagome" contestó ella soltando la mano del joven.

"Espero volver a encontrarte, Kagome" le dijo el joven comenzando a caminar lejos de ella.

"Cuídate"

Kagome se quedó ahí por otro instante el chico era muy guapo pero sólo habían regresado las memorias de Kouga a su mente y a su corazón.

Cuando llegó a su casa ya era de noche, estaba muy cansada y sólo quería dormir.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su fantasma favorito sin embargo, su plan comenzó ese instante.

"¡Kagome! ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Creo que estas tratando de evadirme" le dijo lleno de energía.

Ella no se detuvo y continúo caminando hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué pasa tonta? ¿El gato se comió tu lengua?" le preguntó Inuyasha recargándose sobre la pared y cruzando sus brazos.

La joven se preparó ramen para cenar, sabía que podía hacer algo más nutritivo pero estaba cansada.

Se sentó y comenzó a comer, ignorando al fantasma de cabellera blanca que caminaba de lado a lado en su cocina.

"¿Todavía puedes verme verdad?" le preguntó "Sólo pretendes que no"

Silencio.

"Hey, estúpida" le dijo esperando que le contestara sin embargo, la chica estaba sentada ocupada escuchando sus propios pensamientos y terminando su cena.

Kagome terminó lavó los pocos platos que había y subió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Inuyasha la seguía molestando se cruzaba en su camino y le decía insultos pero ella continuo con su juego.

La joven se había acostado, sintió como la temperatura había bajado drásticamente. Inuyasha estaba parado al pie de la cama observándola con los ojos cruzados.

"¿Crees que esto me molesta? Porque no es así" le dijo Inuyasha "Creo que te diste cuenta la semana pasada que como tu dijiste no tengo nada mejor que hacer más que molestarte" sonaba enojado pero los ojos de Kagome se habían cerrado y había comenzado a olvidar y a perderse en su subconsciente.

"Feh. Eres una inmadura" continuo.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó un pequeño ronquido que provenía de la cama de Kagome.

Inuyasha se acercó y la observó. Estaba dormida profundamente, sabía que no importaba que ruido hiciera no la iba a levantar. La quería hacer pagar por ignorarlo pero esta noche se la daría. Además de que no estaba seguro de cómo era que funcionaba el hecho de que sólo ella lo podía ver, ¿tal vez eso había cambiado?

De pronto sintió un poco de miedo, tenía años que no hablaba con alguien, poco a poco se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a Kagome… pero los recuerdos que le traía eran muy dolorosos. Se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a cantar en voz baja una canción en francés de Cole Porter.

Kagome abrió los ojos y vio su reloj eran las 12:30 pm, sonrió después de un largo bostezo.

Era sábado y por fin había podido dormir, se sentía tan feliz. El cuarto no estaba tan frio, el sol entraba por la ventana y calentaba sus paredes. Tenía mucho que no veía el sol, siempre estaba nublado, siguió viendo alrededor de su cuarto pero no estaba Inuyasha esto también la ponía de buen humor, por fin había logrado que se callara.

Se puso su bata y bajó las escaleras, tenía ganas de comer hot cakes.

Mientras preparaba su desayuno escuchó una voz familiar llamarla por su nombre.

"Kagome…"

Sabía que era Inuyasha, estuvo a punto de voltear hacia donde provenía la voz pero no lo hizo. Si esta era la única forma en la que la dejaría de molestar entonces continuaría, pero él nunca había dicho su nombre… eso era extraño.

La joven comenzó a comer su desayuno, podía sentir los dulces hot cakes derritiéndose en su boca en cada mordida. Inuyasha estaba parado frente a ella sus ojos estaban perdidos aunque parecía que su mirada estaba fija en ella.

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió un poco sola y no pudo dejar de pensar en su familia y en Japón.

Recordaba cómo cada mañana su madre le hacia el desayuno y todos comían juntos, siempre felices y sonrientes aunque estuvieran muertos de sueño y tuvieran que ir a cumplir sus deberes como ir a la escuela o su madre a trabajar.

Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, no iba a llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, esto era parte de crecer y de seguir adelante. Era su sueño y lo iba a cumplir.

"Lo siento ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Inuyasha sentándose frente a ella.

Kagome no dijo nada.

"Sé que me estas ignorando, basta, no aguanto un minuto más"

Silencio.

"Ok, ok prometo no molestarte más pero por favor di algo" le expresó con desesperación.

La joven lo pensó por un instante "Algo"

"Pequeña sabandija, sabía que me estabas engañando"

"Oh no, si me vas a seguir insultando entonces seguiré con mi farsa"

"¡No!" dijo apresuradamente.

Kagome lo vio confundida.

Inuyasha aclaró su garganta fijando su mirada hacia otro lado.

"No voy a decirte nada"

"Y una disculpa no me caería nada mal después de lo que me hiciste pasar toda la semana"

"Tú también me debes una disculpa"

"Claro que no" le contestó molesta Kagome.

"Si, no sé si recuerdes a cierta gitana"

"¿Oh si? Y qué me dices de todo lo que destruiste en mi casa?"

"¿Tu casa?"

Kagome se puso de pie.

"MI casa o y ni hablar de tus amenazas"

Inuyasha la siguió y también se puso de pie, él era mucho más alto que ella no iba a permitir que lo viera hacia abajo.

"Técnicamente yo no fui el que rompió tus cosas" dijo Inuyasha

Kagome cruzó sus brazos.

"¿Ha si? Debió ser el otro fantasma" comentó la joven sarcásticamente.

Inuyasha fijó su mirada en el sink de la cocina.

"Es complicado… no tengo que darte explicaciones"

Pero de qué demonios estaba hablando, qué no era él quien que causaba todas esos pequeños desastres. Aunque no tenía mucho sentido ya que él no podía tocar nada y muchas veces pasaba en partes donde él no estaba.

"Ok, como no me vas a decir nada me voy" le dijo súbitamente comenzando a caminar hacia la sala.

"No, no espera" gritó Inuyasha

Kagome se quedó a un lado de la puerta observándolo.

Inuyasha estaba viendo el piso "Lo siento" lo dijo en una voz muy baja, parecida a un murmullo.

"¿Perdón?"

El joven la vio fijamente, sus ojos ámbar llenos de calor.

"Lo siento" dijo con honestidad.

Kagome no podía dejar de notar lo guapo que era cuando no estaba actuando como un total imbécil. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz de sol, su extraño cabello largo color blanco que caía sobre sus hombros.

A veces olvidaba que era un fantasma, se veía tan real frente a ella, no podía creer que estuviera muerto aunque otras veces se veía traslucido. Había demasiadas cosas que le tenía que preguntar y al fin parecía que ni él ni ella irían a ninguna parte después de todo. 

Inuyasha puede ser muy molesto si se lo propone... oh y si Bankotsu si tiene que ver con la historia ; )

Bueno queridos lectores, les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews! Estoy impresionada muchas gracias. Les tengo semi malas noticias la próxima semana entró a mi último semestre de la Universidad por lo que el tiempo para escribir disminuirá así es que les pido sean pacientes por las actualizaciones, todo depende de las tareas y todo eso : (

Les recomiendo Slave to Love que está a un capítulo de terminar y mis otros fics.

Como saben soy una adicta a los reviews por lo que por favor aunque sea un pequeño comentario se los agradeceré mucho.

Gracias y hasta pronto.


	5. Postres y Leyendas

"Si mamá, estoy bien"

Inuyasha la veía atentamente.

"Si, lo sé ya estoy buscando trabajo" odiaba que le recordaran lo que tenía que hacer.

"Yo también te quiero mamá" dijo Kagome observando su reloj tratando de ignorar al joven fantasma que le estaba haciendo caras chistosas.

"Si"

Inuyasha sacó su lengua y abrió ampliamente los ojos.

"Si"

Kagome trataba de no reír, ya iba tarde y no podía encontrar sus llaves, además de que su mamá no dejaba de hablar.

"Ok mamá, ok, yo también te amo"

Inuyasha se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras imitaba las últimas palabras de Kagome con voz chillona.

"Si mamá yo también te amo"

Kagome lo vio enojada, ya había colgado y estaba buscando con prisa sus llaves.

"No es gracioso, necesito encontrar las llaves" le dijo molesta

Inuyasha la vio aburrido, le divertía verla enojada.

"Creo que estaban en tu cuarto"

Kagome se quedó quieta un instante tratando de recordar si las había dejado ahí, no tenía mucho tiempo y decidió subir.

Inuyasha se levantó del sillón y observó las llaves recargadas sobre el asiento con una sonrisa en su rostro. Escuchó un fuerte sonido de decepción de las escaleras y decidió recargarse en el marco de la cocina.

Se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

El joven vio como Kagome se movía de lado a lado buscando por todos lados excepto en el sillón donde estaban.

"Eres un mentiroso" le dijo Kagome buscando en la cocina.

"Hmm, puede ser, si miento"

Ella se detuvo frente a él, tenía muchas ganas de ahorcarlo.

"¿Estás diciendo que sabes dónde están las llaves?" le preguntó enojada

Inuyasha roló sus ojos "No…"

Kagome también rolo sus ojos y dejó ir un largo suspiro lleno de desesperación.

"Como sea, ya voy tarde" dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Antes de salir le dio un último vistazo a Inuyasha, quien había desaparecido.

Kagome después de clases fue a la biblioteca, como siempre le habían dejado mucha tarea pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con libros sino que era práctica.

Pero antes de poder comenzar a hacer postres llenos de chocolate tenía que comenzar a buscar un empleo. En la biblioteca había un lugar en la pared donde estaban pegados varios anuncios, se puso a leer y a anotar algunos.

"Hola linda" escuchó una voz familiar susurrar en su oído. Su piel se erizó y comenzó a recordar momentos y viejos pensamientos del amor de su vida.

"Kouga" dijo volteando a verlo.

El joven frente a ella la tomó delicadamente de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Cómo has estado?" le preguntó curioso

"Bien, muy bien" dijo apenada su corazón latía rápidamente no tenía idea de porque era así, lo conocía desde que era pequeña pero el sólo hecho estar cerca de él la hacía sentir feliz, nerviosa, como una completa enamorada.

Podía sentir como sus mejillas se ponían más rojas que las de un tomate.

"¿Qué tal tu escuela? Sabes se me había olvidado mencionarte que mi novia va ahí" le dijo despreocupado tomando su brazo.

"Uh, todo bien me gusta mucho" le dijo viendo hacia el piso tratando de ocultar su desagrado ante la mención de la nueva mujer en su vida.

Kouga le sonrió "Que te parece si vamos por un café, yo invito" le dijo felizmente

Kagome asintió insegura. Sabía que sólo se estaba dañando al estar con él, pero lo amaba demasiado y cada minuto que pasaba con él la hacía sentir mejor.

Ambos caminaron por las calles de Londres, hacía mucho frio. Kouga había pasado su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, ella se sonrojó y sintió un cálido sentimiento en su corazón.

Llegaron al café que estaba cerca de su casa y pidieron algo caliente para quitarse el frío. Los dos hablaron por horas, Kagome no dejaba de reír, se sentía muy bien estar con él y recordar viejos momentos, momentos en los que había sido feliz a su lado.

"¿Entonces estás viviendo en esa vieja casa frente a tu Universidad?" le preguntó el joven terminando su café.

"Si, me gusta, un poco más grande de lo que imaginé, pero me gusta" contestó Kagome tratando de empujar a la parte trasera de su cabeza a Inuyasha y los eventos de las pasadas semanas.

"¿Sabes que hay una leyenda sobre esa casa verdad….?"

"¿Una leyenda?" preguntó curiosa

"Si, la verdad me la contaron pero no la recuerdo muy bien pero conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar, claro, si te interesa"

Kagome no sabía si quería conocer la historia de la casa, creía que era mejor preguntarle a Inuyasha primero pero, no la lastimaría saber un poco más de su nuevo hogar.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" contestó la joven sonriendo.

Kouga anotó un número de teléfono en una servilleta y se lo dio.

"Bankotsu" leyó Kagome, el nombre se le hacía familiar.

"Si, es agradable trabaja en la biblioteca, estudia historia" comentó Kouga despreocupado observando su teléfono que había comenzado a sonar.

"Permíteme un momento" le dijo alejándose de la mesa con su celular en la mano.

Ha claro ya había recordado a Bankotsu, era el chico apuesto que había conocido en la biblioteca se veía como una persona agradable e inteligente, lo llamaría cuando no tuviera tantas cosas en la cabeza y después de hablar con Inuyasha al respecto.

Kouga regresó a la mesa "Era mi novia, me tengo que ir, pero te acompaño a tu casa"

La joven se sintió triste al escuchar esto "No tienes que hacerlo sabes, está muy cerca de aquí"

Kouga tomó su mano y la ayudó a levantarse de su asiento "No es problema, vamos"

Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia su casa, Kouga había tomado su mano después de haber sentido lo fría que estaba al rozarla con su mano.

Su corazón latía muy fuerte, y el sólo hecho de que se estuvieran tocando la hacía sentir una calurosa sensación.

Inuyasha estaba sentado frente al sillón viendo fijamente las llaves, había tratado toda la tarde de moverlas. Tenía mucho tiempo que no trataba de tomar objetos, se había dado por vencido después de que ella había muerto.

Después de eso básicamente se había dedicado a existir, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido como para recordarlo.

Solía sentarse frente a la ventana y perderse en sus pensamientos, era como si durmiera, no había nada de lo que se tuviera que preocupar, el dolor y la frustración habían tomado lo mejor de él por lo que había finalmente decidido dejarse ir.

Sólo cuando llegaban a molestar su morada y su inútil existencia era cuando asustaba a cada persona que entraba a su hogar y después regresaba a hacer lo mismo, nada, no quería retomar los viejos recuerdos y el dolor que había sentido sus primeros años de muerto por lo que empujaba todo a un rincón muy olvidado de su cabeza y de su casa.

Y después Kagome llegó la única persona que en sesenta años lo había podido ver.

"Segura de que no asustan en esta casa" le preguntó Kouga observando los alrededores.

Kagome sonrió "Segura"

"Bueno, te dejo, espero que nos podamos ver más seguido"

La joven tenía una sonrisa que no podía quitar de sus labios.

"Opino lo mismo"

Kouga se acercó a ella y le dio un beso cerca de sus labios.

"Hasta pronto"

Kagome se quedó ahí por unos instantes antes de subir las escaleras para entrar a su casa.

Antes de abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que Inuyasha la observaba de la ventana junto a la puerta.

Ella dio un salto atrás y tomó su corazón con su mano.

Inuyasha sólo rio.

Cuando entró a la casa se dio cuenta que estaba un poco más fría de lo normal, inconscientemente comenzó a frotar con sus manos sobre sus brazos.

"Es de mala educación estar espiando a la gente" le dijo Kagome enfadada.

Inuyasha la vio con confusión "¿En serio?"

"Me rindo" dijo Kagome caminando hacia su cuarto, sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo sólo le gustaba hacerse el payaso.

Kagome entró a su cuarto y se puso la pijama viendo su alrededor de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de que Inuyasha no estuviera en el cuarto, no sabía cómo funcionaba pero siempre aparecía y desaparecía como por arte de magia.

Se preguntó exactamente qué es lo que podía hacer en su forma de fantasma, sabía que había muchas cosas que no entendía, como el extraño cambio de temperaturas, los muebles rotos, el hecho de que a veces estaba traslucido y otras veces no y había recordado sus ojos oscuros y su mirada ausente el día que había venido la gitana.

"Pero que complicado" dijo Kagome terminándose de vestir, tenía que hacer un postre que le habían enseñado en clase con un toque diferente algo que lo hiciera suyo.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Inuyasha sentado en el sillón pensativo. Prefirió ignorarlo y hacer su trabajo ya que era tarde.

Sacó todos los ingredientes y comenzó a hornear. Esto la hacía sentir bien, siempre le había gustado cocinar desde que era una niña. Recordó las horas que se la pasaba horneando con su mamá, ella era la que le había inculcado el amor por la cocina, especialmente por los postres.

Inuyasha la observaba desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, cada movimiento, cada sonrisa, si tan sólo lo hubiera podido ver, todo hubiera sido diferente.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó el joven.

Kagome no levantó la mirada de su trabajo "Un pastel"

"¿De qué?"

"De chocolate"

La palabra chocolate retumbó en sus oídos una y otra vez, si había algo que amaba más en el mundo era el chocolate. Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios, saboreándolo.

Kagome lo notó y sonrió. Sacó el chocolate congelado del refrigerador y lo puso en baño María, sacó unas fresas y comenzó a hundirlas en el chocolate.

"¿Quién era él?" le preguntó Inuyasha acercándose

Los pensamientos de Kagome se desviaron a Kouga de nuevo y a su sonrisa.

"No te importa"

Inuyasha trató de tomar el chocolate de la cazuela pero su dedo lo traspasó.

"Creo que no" contestó sin darle importancia.

Kagome pudo ver la frustración en los ojos del fantasma al ver que no podía probar el chocolate, sintió un enorme vacío dentro de ella, no podía imaginar lo horrible que sería el no poder tocar o probar las cosas que le gustaban o hasta las que no.

"¿Te gusta mucho el chocolate?" le preguntó la joven comiéndose una fresa

"Un poco" mintió el joven apartando su vista de la vieja estufa.

Kagome siguió preparando el pastel, había revuelto la harina, los huevos en la mantequilla en una gran bandeja y estaba dándole vueltas. Imágenes de Kouga y ella en su cocina comenzaron a danzar por su mente, esos habían sido buenos momentos que en verdad quería repetir.

Inuyasha estaba a un lado de ella observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

"¿Te molesta?" le dijo Kagome tratando de que se moviera a otro lugar.

"No, en lo más mínimo" le dijo siguiéndola.

No le gustaba pasar a través de él, el sentimiento era horrible, era como entrar a una alberca de agua fría.

"Me preguntaba…" comenzó Kagome mientras metía el pastel al viejo horno de la estufa.

Inuyasha estaba de nuevo recargado sobre el marco de la cocina, ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido?

No tenía idea.

"Qué poderes o habilidades tienes como fantasma"

Se formó una sonrisa en los labios de Inuyasha pero la emoción no llegó a sus ojos.

"Hmm, puedo caminar a través de las paredes" le dijo con burla en su tono de voz.

"Wow, ¿enserio?" contestó Kagome sarcástica sentándose sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, se sintió un poco tonta.

"¿Cómo es que moviste y destruiste artículos de mi casa?" dijo en voz baja

Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos observándola.

"Contraté a alguien" le dijo riendo

"Que chistoso eres…"

"No te preocupes, lo averiguaras tarde o temprano sólo te puedo decir que tengo un muy mal humor"

"De eso ya me había dado cuenta" comentó Kagome empezando a oler el pastel de chocolate, iba a rellenarlo con un betún especial que su madre le había enseñado era de frambuesas.

Kagome trató de encontrar sentido en sus palabras pero en lo único que podía pensar era en el increíble Hulk y como era que le decía a todo el mundo que no le gustaría que lo vieran enojado.

Esto le causó gracia y rio un poco, Inuyasha sólo arqueó sus cejas.

Recordó también el teléfono que le había dado Kouga, quería preguntarle a Inuyasha primero, por alguna extraña razón le entró la duda sobre la historia de Inuyasha y la casa.

"Me comentaron hoy algo sobre una leyenda y esta casa" le dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie.

"¿Tu amigo?" comentó con sarcasmo.

"Tal vez…"

"No creo que haya sido de la casa en sí, sino de la piedra de Shikon" el tan sólo mencionar el nombre de esa piedra hacia que su corazón se hiciera del tamaño de una pasa, el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

Kagome sacó el pastel del horno y se dio cuenta que Inuyasha había desaparecido.

"¿La piedra de Shikon…?"

Si tuve el tiempo de actualizar esta semana : ) gracias por los reviews y los invito a leer Slave to Love y todas mis demás historias.

Pido que no me dejen mucha tarea :P y enserio que sus comentarios son mágicos y me dan mucha inspiración así es que por favor comenten ;-;.

Saludos y Hasta la próxima.


	6. Encuentros

"¿Qué haces?"

Le preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha mientras entraba a su casa, el joven fantasma observaba hacia afuera con el rostro lleno de concentración.

"Contando" dijo sin importancia después de dejar ir un largo suspiro.

Kagome se quedó observándolo incrédula.

"¿Contando que?"

"Las hojas que caen de los árboles"

La joven se acercó a él y observó como caían las hojas lentamente de los grandes árboles que estaban frente a su casa.

"Que aburrido" le dijo alejándose de él, en verdad necesitaba conseguir una televisión.

Kagome puso sus compras en la mesa de la cocina, tenía hambre y mucha tarea por hacer. Aunque había tratado de averiguar sobre lo que Inuyasha le había dicho no había tenido mucha suerte, las tareas no ayudaban y tampoco él.

Decidió hacer algo de arreglar la casa que era un desastre ¿Por qué Inuyasha no podía tomar las cosas? Todo sería más sencillo si fuera así.

La joven comenzó a acomodar todo en su lugar dentro de la cocina, no había comprado mucho pero no le gustaba que las cosas no estuvieran en su lugar.

Cuando terminó comenzó a hacerse algo sencillo de comer, pollo con verduras. Sacó el cuchillo y comenzó a preparar los ingredientes.

Decidió relajarse, conectó el radio y empezó a bailar cuando una de sus canciones favoritas empezó a tocar. Por primera vez podía decir que se sentía bien, le gustaba vivir sola y tener la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera.

Tomó una de las espátulas y cantó al ritmo de la música con los ojos cerrados. Se estaba divirtiendo, al igual que cierto fantasma que la observaba con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

Cuando Kagome se percató de esto se detuvo por completo.

"Wow, cantas horrible" dijo Inuyasha tratando de ocultar su risa. Vio de pronto como una espátula pasó a través de él.

"Eres un tonto" comentó Kagome poniendo el pollo y las verduras en el comal.

"Si tú lo dices" contestó Inuyasha levantando sus hombros.

Kagome decidió ignorarlo y continuar con la preparación de su comida. Inuyasha sólo se quedó en su lugar favorito, el marco de la puerta de la cocina observándola con los brazos cruzados.

Desde aquel día no le había vuelto a mencionar nada de "la piedra de shikon" pensó que tal vez sería mejor preguntarle a Bankotsu, el chico de la biblioteca, tenía su teléfono pero le daba mucha pena hablarle ya que era muy apuesto.

Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en él. Se parecía en cierta forma a Kouga el sólo hecho de pensar en su antiguo novio hacia que su corazón se apretujara y comenzaba a sentir mariposas en el estómago si tan sólo pudiera estar con él en estos momentos.

Inuyasha de pronto se apareció frente a ella y le dijo "Sé que te gusto pero tal vez deberías prestarle más atención a tu comida"

Kagome se percató de que su preparación se estaba quemando y toda la cocina estaba llena de humo por lo que rápidamente apagó la estufa, se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Y dices que sabes cocinar?" comentó sarcásticamente Inuyasha, moviendo su mano frente a su cara de lado a lado tratando de dispersar el humo, aunque no era de mucha ayuda ni el humo se movía con el movimiento de su mano.

"Déjame en paz" le replicó molesta Kagome abriendo las ventanas de la cocina.

"Tú eres la que quiere quemar la cocina, recuerda que ésta es Mi casa"

"ERA" le contestó la joven poniendo el comal en el sink, no podía dejar de toser.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó Inuyasha preocupado.

Kagome salió de la cocina, sabía que había sido su culpa pero los comentarios de Inuyasha no ayudaban especialmente cuando se la estaba pasando tan bien.

Estaba un poco estresada y necesitaba empezar con su tarea. Inuyasha apareció frente a ella cuando iba de camino a su cuarto.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó de nuevo esta vez un poco más serio.

"Si, tengo cosas que hacer" comentó Kagome sin darle importancia caminando hacia las escaleras.

"¿No vas a comer?" le gritó Inuyasha

"No" se dijo a si misma Kagome mientras entraba a su habitación y prendía la luz.

La joven se quedó varias horas en su cuarto buscando recetas y estudiando para un examen que iba a tener la siguiente semana, ya era tarde y sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

Sin pensarlo se quitó los pantalones y la camisa y se metió a su cama a descansar.

Estaba un poco preocupada, sabía que tenía que encontrar trabajo no podía seguir dependiendo completamente de su madre. Y Kouga, no podía dejar de pensar en Kouga. Con todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que había llegado a Londres no había podido pensar en algo más más que en Inuyasha y su casa nueva y la escuela dejando olvidado por lo que había decidido estudiar en Londres en primer lugar.

Claro que su carrera era prioridad pero no podía dejar de pensar en todos los años que se la había pasado juntos, él era su amor, su protector y ahora estaba con una tipa desconocida.

Esto la hacía enojar mucho, le dio una patada al colchón, se molestaba tanto cuando la veía caminar por la escuela.

"El colchón no tiene la culpa" susurró Inuyasha desde la puerta.

Kagome lo volteó a ver y después regreso su rostro a la almohada.

"Lo sé"

La joven dejó ir un largo suspiro.

"Sería estupendo que me pudieras traer algo de comer" comentó Kagome cerrando los ojos, pensando en ese pollo pero frito. Recordó el katsudon, especialmente la receta de su madre y abuelo, primero estaba feliz de estar sola y luego se ponía triste al pensar en su familia.

Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas sin embargo permaneció con sus ojos cerrados.

Inuyasha sólo se quedó observándola sus ojos ocultos en la oscuridad.

Kagome comenzó a sentir un poco de frío pero se quedó dormida pensando en su familia.

"Genial, voy tarde de nuevo"

La joven corría hacia la sala tratando de no olvidar nada, corrió hacia la cocina apresuradamente y se dio cuenta que era un desastre.

Se quedó parada por unos instantes "Pero que rayos pasó" se dijo así misma.

La cocina la cual había dejado perfectamente arreglada el día anterior estaba patas arriba, todos los cajones y los estantes abiertos y algunas de las cosas que había ordenado en la alacena estaban tiradas en el piso. Por un instante pensó que alguien había entrado a su hogar a robar pero luego recordó a Inuyasha lo cual tampoco tenía sentido porque él no podía tocar ni tomar nada con sus manos.

Trató de no pensar en eso y salió corriendo de su casa, ya hablaría con él cuando llegara.

"Kagome" dijo Sango tratando de alcanzarla antes de que entrara al salón.

"Oh, Hola Sango"

"¿Terminaste la tarea?" preguntó tratando de recuperar su aliento.

"Si"

"Pásamela, ayer no pude terminarla"

Ambas corrieron a la biblioteca, mientras Sango copiaba la tarea Kagome se percató de un póster que decía que buscaban un empleado de medio tiempo para la cafetería de la biblioteca.

El menú no era extenso y era un cuarto pequeño dentro de la biblioteca donde la gente que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y tarea compraban algo para relajarse y mantenerse despiertos.

Cuando se acercó para leerlo mejor una persona familiar se acercó a ella.

Era Bankotsu.

"¿Te interesa?" le preguntó una voz masculina que hizo que los pelitos de sus brazos se erizaran.

"Um, si suena interesante"

El joven le sonrió "¿Tienes tiempo ahora?" le preguntó

"Kagomeee, ya va a empezar la clase" gritó Sango acomodando todo dentro su mochila.

"Creo que no" dijo Bankotsu sonriendo

"¿Está bien si vuelvo más tarde?" preguntó la joven penosa.

"Te estaré esperando" expresó Bankotsu con un tono misterioso mientras la observaba unirse a su amiga.

Kagome regresó más tarde pensando en toda la tarea que le habían dejado de nuevo, el clima comenzaba a cambiar le dio un poco de frio, ese frio que sentía en su casa de manera espontánea de vez en cuando.

"Veo que pudiste regresar"

Kagome le sonrió

En la antigua casa victoriana todas las luces estaban apagadas, Inuyasha yacía en uno de los sillones con la vista pérdida, pensando.

Los recuerdos venían y se iban, no podía atarse a ninguno ya que no lo podía recordar del todo bien, todos eran fragmentos, fragmentos dolorosos que sólo le causaban dolores de cabeza, si, era un fantasma y extrañamente lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos era dolor.

Escuchó un ruido fuera de la casa.

Era Kagome que venía caminando con alguien, se acercó lentamente a la ventana y observó que venía con otro chico, no era el mismo de la vez pasada.

"No era necesario que me acompañaras" le comentó Kagome

"Ya es tarde, es lo menos que puedo hacer" dijo mientras observaba la casa sigilosamente.

Kagome notó esto

"¿Es un poco lúgubre verdad?"

"Sólo un poco" contestó el joven volviéndola a ver y quitándole importancia al tema.

Kagome se acercó más a la puerta "¿Te gustaría entrar?"

Ambos voltearon hacia la casa cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de ella.

La joven trató de distraerlo "La casa es vieja y hace muchos ruidos, ja, ja" comentó apenada.

"No te preocupes, lo sé" contestó él.

"Entonces mañana después de la escuela para cubrir a la persona del turno matutino ¿verdad?"

Bankotsu sonrió "Así es, te veré mañana…Kagome" el joven antes de irse volteo hacia la ventana y observo a Inuyasha por lo que pareció ser una pequeña eternidad.

Inuyasha se alejó de la ventana rápidamente y puso su mano en su corazón.

"No puede ser" pensó

Kagome abrió la puerta mientras gritaba "Gracias por todo"

La joven observó a Inuyasha al entrar "¿Estas bien? Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma" continuó después de reír un poco.

"Muy graciosa" dijo Inuyasha tratando de no verla a los ojos.

"Tengo buenas noticias" comentó Kagome dejando todas sus cosas sobre uno de los sillones.

Inuyasha se veía perdido "¿Hmmm?"

La joven se acercó a él "¿Estas bien"?

El fantasma la vio a los ojos "¿Quién era él?" preguntó con el cejo fruncido.

"Ohh ¿Estas celoso?" preguntó la chica de forma juguetona.

"Ya quisieras" dijo antes de desaparecer frente a ella.

"¿Pero qué le pasa?" se cuestionó así misma Kagome.

"No…" pensó Inuyasha estaba soñando sólo había volteado a ver a la ventana nada más.

Pero que era ese sentimiento que había sentido dentro de él no era lo mismo que cuando Kagome lo había visto, este sentimiento era muy distinto, la mirada de ese joven desconocido le había causado miedo….mucho miedo….

Y estoy de regreso, gracias por sus reviews y disculpas de nuevo por no actualizar pero trataré de hacerlo lo más seguido posible, Saludos.


	7. Revelaciones

"Te ves cansada"

"No me digas Sherlock" comentó Kagome mientras se desparramaba sobre el sofá de su casa.

Inuyasha roló los ojos.

"No pensé que sería tan difícil"

"Bienvenida a la realidad" le dijo Inuyasha.

"Realidad, claro, en donde vivo en una casa con un fantasma que sólo se la pasa molestando"

Inuyasha sonrió y arqueo sus cejas hacia arriba.

"Oh, me amas"

"En serio necesitas una televisión, estás perdiendo la razón"

"Como sea" contestó Inuyasha caminando hacia la cocina, antes de que llegara a la puerta desapareció.

Llevaba dos semanas trabajando en ese pequeño café dentro de la biblioteca, pensó que todo mejoraría cuando comenzara a trabajar pero no fue así. Su primer día de trabajo había sido un desastre su problema era que no tenía nada de experiencia haciendo café y era muy lenta, pasaban los días y se seguía sintiendo como un caracol.

Y lo que más odiaba era a esa tipa que andaba con Kouga, especialmente el hecho de que iba todos los días al café.

"No te preocupes Kagome, lo harás mejor" le decía como si se conocieran.

Esto la ponía de muy mal humor.

"Pero como la odiooo" gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿A quién odias?" le preguntó el joven fantasma quien estaba a corta distancia de su rostro.

Tal fue el susto que Kagome se cayó del sofá.

Inuyasha no podía parar de reír.

"No es gracioso" comentó la joven levantándose con la mano en el corazón.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida, casi me da un infarto"

"Oh, no te preocupes nunca lo volveré a hacer en mi vida"

Kagome lo vio con un rostro de pocos amigos.

"Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero"

Inuyasha la imitó con voz chillona.

"Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero"

"Eres un insoportable"

Inuyasha sonrió.

"Eso trato"

Kagome sacó su laptop de su mochila necesitaba ver unos videos de tarea.

"¿Y a quién odias?" le preguntó Inuyasha de nuevo curioso.

"Como si te fuera a decir, por qué no me dices tú como le haces para destruir todo en mi cocina y mi casa"

"Tal vez"

Kagome dejó de ver su pantalla y se enfocó en el fantasma frente a ella.

"¿En serio?"

"Tu primero" exclamó Inuyasha cruzando los brazos.

"¿Cuál es tu historia?"

Kagome cerró su laptop.

"De acuerdo" la joven vio hacia el techo y rascó su cabeza.

"Tenía un novio, nos conocíamos desde pequeños, éramos vecinos"

La joven dejó ir un largo suspiro.

"El año que se graduó se vino a estudiar a Londres, no me lo había mencionado antes porque dijo que no quería lastimarme"

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

"El caso es que decidí venir a seguirlo, digo, siempre había soñado ser pâtisserie pero mi sueño era ir a Paris y decidí venir para acá porque estaba segura de que nuestro amor era verdadero"

El cuarto comenzó a ponerse más frío.

"Él tiene una nueva novia" comentó Kagome con la voz quebrada.

"Y odio tener que verlos juntos o que venga a comprarme café o que estemos en la misma facultad, ¡Es horrible!"

"Lo lamento" le dijo Inuyasha con seriedad, sentía la necesidad de que tenía que hacer algo para consolarla pero no sabía cómo.

Kagome limpió sus lágrimas.

"No te preocupes, espero que el muy estúpido se dé cuenta de cuanto lo siguió queriendo y termine con ella"

"Eres una ilusa" comentó Inuyasha bajó su aliento.

"Si, creo que sí, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él, soy una estúpida"

"Vaya, hasta que lo admites"

Kagome lo vio enojada.

"No es gracioso"

"Si tú lo dices" le contestó guillándole el ojo.

"Bueno, ahora tú cuéntame tu historia"

"Hmm… me encantaría contarte mi historia pero no recuerdo nada"

Kagome se puso de pie.

"Oh no, ahora me cuentas yo ya te conté la mía"

"Es la verdad, no recuerdo mucho, son sólo imágenes aleatorias que regresan a mi cabeza de vez en cuando"

"¿Y la piedra de Shikon?" le preguntó acercándose a él.

"He escuchado el nombre y su relación con la casa pero no tengo idea de lo que sea" el sólo hecho de ponerse a pensar en esos viejos recuerdos le daban dolores de cabeza.

"Genial…" expresó Kagome.

"¿Y cómo es que destruyes mi casa cada vez que puedes?"

"Bueno eso, eso es un poco más complicado"

"Dímelo" se acercó amenazante Kagome hacia él.

Inuyasha abrió la boca para contestarle cuando el timbre de su casa sonó.

Kagome pestañeo e Inuyasha ya había desaparecido. Volvió a sonar el timbre.

"Ni creas que lo voy a dejar pasar" Sé dijo a sí misma la joven mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Hola Kagome"

Le decía Sango mientras la joven abría la puerta.

"¿Recuerdas que íbamos a ver los videos juntas?" comentó Sango entrando a la vieja casa.

"Claro que recuerdo" le dijo Kagome por supuesto que lo había olvidado por completo.

"Con que esta es tu casa" exclamó Sango sentándose en el loveseat.

"Se podría decir que si"

Sango la vio confundida.

"Sólo bromeo" contestó Kagome sentándose junto a ella y tomando la laptop.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor en el trabajo?" Le preguntó Sango.

"No… espero poder acostumbrarme pronto a la escuela y el trabajo"

"No te preocupes, te ira bien" le dijo su amiga dándole unas palmadas en la espalda para reconfortarla.

Kagome sonrió.

"Está bonita" escuchó Kagome una voz atrás de ella.

La joven volteo y lo vio enojada tratando de decirle con sus ojos que se fuera de ahí.

Inuyasha apunto con su mano hacia él y susurró

"¿Yo?"

Kagome asintió.

Inuyasha camino varios pasos y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Kagome se le quedó viendo con el cejo fruncido.

El joven fantasma sólo cruzó sus brazos y sonrió.

"¿Kagome?" le preguntó Sango confundida siguiendo su mirada hacia el sillón vacío de la sala.

"¿Pasa algo?" agregó un poco asustada.

"No, no es nada" le contestó la joven volteando su cuerpo hacia ella.

"Gracias por venir, te veo el lunes"

"¿Y a eso le llamas hacer tarea?" le dijo Inuyasha levantándose del sillón y estirando sus brazos.

"Si" le contestó Kagome mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Estoy exhausta y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar"

Inuyasha puso una cara de confusión.

"Pensé que sólo trabajabas entre semana"

Kagome se echó en el sillón.

"Si, pero Bankotsu me quiere ayudar a mejorar mis tiempos de hacer café"

"Oh… y ¿Quién es Bankotsu?" le preguntó Inuyasha acercándose a ella.

"Mi jefe" contestó Kagome adormilada, ya había cerrado sus ojos.

Inuyasha se quedó frente a ella observándola.

"Él muchacho que me acompaño a la casa la última vez" dijo después de dejar ir un largo bostezo.

Claro, como podía olvidarlo, había algo en ese muchacho que no entendía, aun no sabía si en verdad lo había podido ver o sólo había sido su imaginación. Sin embargo, el sentimiento que le había provocado era difícil de olvidar.

"¿Kagome?"

La joven se había quedado dormida, respiraba tranquilamente, un poco de su largo cabello negro cubría su rostro.

Inuyasha se hincó frente a ella.

"Me caes mejor cuando estas dormida" le dijo acercándose más a su rostro con una ligera sonrisa.

"No me agrada tu jefe… ni tu ex"

Inuyasha dejó ir un suspiro y acercó su mano al rostro de la joven. Trató de quitar el cabello que cubría su hermoso rostro pero su mano sólo traspasó su cara.

Kagome se movió un poco.

"Inuyasha…"

El fantasma se echó para atrás rápidamente.

"¿Si?"

"Hace mucho frio" suspiró antes de volverse a quedar dormida.

Inuyasha se le quedó viendo por varios minutos, volteó su mirada al piso con los ojos dolidos y desapareció.

"Y voy tarde de nuevo, genial" dijo Kagome tratando de encontrar algo rápido para comer.

Inuyasha estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta pensativo.

La joven tomó un pan y se lo metió a la boca. Caminó hacia la puerta y vio a Inuyasha muy serio.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó sacándose el pan de la boca.

"Mhmm" asintió Inuyasha.

Kagome lo vio extrañada.

"¿Seguro?"

"Estoy bien" le dijo secamente.

Kagome roló los ojos y salió corriendo hacia la escuela.

"Pero que mal humor"

La joven caminó por el campus hacia la biblioteca, hacía un poco de frio y estaba nublado, los árboles se movían de un lado a otro y las hojas de los arboles caían.

"Kagome"

Era Bankotsu quien venía detrás de ella.

Kagome se detuvo y ambos caminaron hacia el café de la biblioteca.

"¿Tienes frio?" le pregunto Bankotsu mientras se quitaba la bufanda ya adentro del café.

"Estaré bien" contestó Kagome con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron varias horas preparando café y platicando, Kagome se sentía más segura de sí misma y pensaba que probablemente esta semana le iría mejor.

"¿Y qué tal te trata Londres?" le preguntó Bankotsu mientras le preparaba una taza de mocha caliente.

"No he podido ver mucho de Londres ya que he estado ocupada pero todo bien"

"¿Y qué tal tu casa?" Le preguntó curioso dándole la taza de café.

"Gracias" contestó Kagome tomando la taza en sus pequeñas manos.

"Mi casa…" dijo después de darle un sorbo al mocha.

Bankotsu la veía atento.

"Todo bien, sólo es un poco fría" le contestó tomando otro sorbo de café con su mirada fija en él.

Bankotsu dejó ir una risita.

"Lo siento es sólo que yo estudio historia y hay una leyenda sobre esa casa"

"¿Y cuál es?" le preguntó Kagome curiosa.

Bankotsu rascó su cabeza y vio de un lado a otro inseguro.

"No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea contártela"

Kagome lo vio un poco asustada.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, es que murieron dos personas en esa casa"

Kagome sabía de una persona y estaba segura que era Inuyasha.

"¿Dos personas?" le preguntó curiosa.

"Bueno tres"

"¿Tres?" repitió confundida.

"Será mejor que te sientes" le dijo recargando su mano sobre su hombro.

No le gustaba la mirada de Bankotsu mientras de le decía esto pero tenía que saber que era lo que había pasado en esa casa ya que Inuyasha no recordaba nada.

"Todo empezó hace muchos años en esta escuela, y todo por una piedra llamada Shikon que prometía cumplir el sueño más profundo de cualquier persona…."

Kagome caminaba hacia su casa en la oscuridad llorando y abrazando su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que le había contado Bankotsu. No estaba segura si quería volver a entrar a esa casa o volver a ver a Inuyasha, al principio todo había sido muy difícil de creer sin embargo, todo tenía sentido y los registros dentro de la biblioteca corroboraban la información que le había dado Bankotsu.

Se iba a armar de valor iba a tomar sus cosas e iba a salir corriendo de esa casa.

Inuyasha veía la ciudad desde la ventana del cuarto, habían puesto luces a los alrededores de los árboles y cafés cerca de la escuela.

Memorias comenzaron a venir a su cabeza, extrañamente no eran memorias malas sino buenas, era él sonriendo y bailando con una joven alta y blanca de cabello negro largo había sido transportado a 1953.

¿Kagome?

Se dijo a si mismo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

La música de la vie en rose comenzó a sonar en sus oídos.

_"Entrégame tu corazón y tu alma y tu vida siempre será rosa"_

_"Te amo"_ le dijo la joven de largo cabello negro.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escuchó que la puerta de abajo había azotado fuertemente.

Iba a transportarse hacia abajo cuando vio que Kagome venia subiendo las escaleras.

Se veía triste y asustada, sus ojos grandes y llenos de lágrimas su rostro lleno de preocupación.

"¿Kagome?" le preguntó Inuyasha.

"¿Estas bien?"

La joven lo ignoró y comenzó a empacar sus maletas lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó confuso caminando hacia ella.

Después de tomar lo más importante de su cuarto la joven bajó rápidamente.

Inuyasha se puso en su camino pero ella sólo lo traspaso.

"¡KAGOME!" le gritó siguiéndola.

"¿Por qué me estas ignorando?"

La joven tomó unas cuantas cosas de la cocina y las puso en su mochila estaba temblando y no lo quería voltear a ver, tenía miedo y estaba muy confundida, sólo quería salir rápidamente de ahí.

"Deja de ignorarme" le dijo Inuyasha con preocupación.

"¿Qué te pasó? No te ves bien" continuo siguiéndola.

Ella seguía sin decirle nada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su casa. Inuyasha volvió a tratar de ponerse frente a ella pero le fue inútil.

Kagome estaba abriendo la puerta cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido que provenía de la cocina, la ventana de la cocina había explotado.

La joven se quedó quieta por un instante y vio a Inuyasha observándola en medio de la sala, el cuarto se había puesto mucho más frio y el fantasma la veía con enojo.

"Me podrías decir que es lo que está pasando" le dijo con voz calmada observándole detenidamente.

Kagome dejó caer sus maletas al suelo.

"¿Tu hiciste eso?" le preguntó con miedo observando la cocina.

Inuyasha volteó su cabeza a la cocina y luego a ella.

"Si…" le contestó serio.

"No me puedo quedar aquí" le dijo Kagome con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas asustados.

Inuyasha se comenzó a acercar a ella y ella sólo se hacía para atrás con miedo, trato de no caer por culpa de su mochila y maleta.

"¿De qué hablas?" le preguntó.

"Tu mataste a alguien…" le dijo Kagome viendo el piso lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"¿Maté a alguien?" repitió el joven confuso.

"Si… separaste a una pareja por un estúpido mito de una piedra que Kikyo poseía"

"¿Kikyo…..?" su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, Kikyo…. La piedra de Shikon, esa noche….

"No…" susurró Inuyasha.

Las imágenes cada vez eran más fuertes los sonidos y los recuerdos atormentaban su cabeza y su alma. Todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro.

El cuarto había llegado a un estado congelante Kagome apenas podía respirar, la luz que había en la casa había desaparecido, todo en la casa se había empezado a mover solo de una manera violenta e Inuyasha estaba en medio de todo con los ojos perdidos, negros.

Kagome trató de moverse mientras escuchaba que todo explotaba dentro de su cocina y los muebles comenzaban a flotar. Uno de las sillas se movió fuertemente hacia ella y la golpeo en el brazo.

La joven gritó del dolor. Inuyasha fijó sus enormes ojos negros en ella.

Comenzó a ver como figuras negras tapaban las paredes.

Fue cuando sintió de pronto como alguien la tomaba por detrás y la jalaba hacia la calle.

"Corre…" le dijo tomando su mano.

Gracias por leer, creo que empieza la diversión. El viernes es mi cumpleaños ¡yay! Espero escuchar sus comentarios del capítulo. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
